


Not Quite The Ace You're Expecting

by VulcanCaptain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanCaptain/pseuds/VulcanCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first romance scene with The Iron Bull but with an ace inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite The Ace You're Expecting

The inquisitor strode into the room as she looked over the reports in her hands. She squinted slightly to see them in the small candlelight her quarters offered. Glancing up, she noticed a guest in her room. The Iron Bull sat on the edge of her bed with his hands resting on his legs, and he looked at her as if he had been waiting for a while.

 

She stopped walking and looked at him, knotting her eyebrows together in confusion. Had she asked him to meet with her sometime earlier? If she had wanted to meet with him she could have easily found him in the tavern, so she ruled that option out.

 

“So, listen. I've caught the hints.” He began as he stood up from the bed staring her down. “I get what you're saying. You want to ride the bull.” He stated as he walked towards her. “Can't say I blame you. But I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure if you're ready for it.” He stood directly in front of her now and looked down at her with a sincere look on his face.

 

The inquisitor felt her face heat up and she nervously looked down at her boots. ' _Oh man he means sex doesn't he dammit I knew I shouldn't have flirted at him fuck.”_ She mentally cursed at herself as she shifted from one foot to another. A couple birds cawed outside her window and she felt their eyes on her.

 

“You can say no boss.” Bull told her in a gentle tone. “I won't be offended.” He gave her a slight smile and crossed his arms.

 

“I-it's not your fault.” She stammered. “I just, um, don't like that kind of stuff. Like sex and all that. I'm sorry.” She squeezed her arm and rubbed the toe of her boot on the stone floor. “I probably shouldn't have been flirting with you in the first place I probably gave you the wrong idea and I'm sorry.” She rambled, trying to fill the silence.

 

“Boss, hey, I don't mind. If it's not your thing then it's not your thing.” He took half a step back to put a bit of space between them. “I must've misinterpreted. I'll leave you alone now if you'd like.”

 

She stared at him for a few long seconds. “You're just...fine with it?” She asked him, clearly dumbfounded.

 

He raised his good eyebrow and nodded. “Of course. I'm just glad I figured out why you were never distracted by _these.”_ He widened his stance and posed to show off his muscles before grinning at her.

 

She giggled. “They are pretty nice I'll give you that. But, you don't have to leave. I mean, if you want to just lay next to me I'd like that. Again, you don't have to.” She looked at him nervously, as if she was expecting to be rejected.

 

However, he smiled and nodded. “Of course. Not everyone gets to share a bed with the leader of the inquisition.”

 

Her face lit up and she nearly dropped the reports in her hand. She quickly placed them on the mantle and took one of his large hands with both of hers and pulled him over to her bed. She rolled to one side of the dark red blanket and made sure to watch for Bull's horns as he laid next to her. His left arm curled around her shoulders with his hand resting on her hip. She tucked her arms in between the two of them and nudged his leg with her own, then yawned.

 

After a few quiet moments her voice broke through the silence. “Hey, Bull. Please don't tell anyone that I'm like this. I mean, I'm sure Cole already knows but I don't think he'll tell anyone.”

 

“I won't tell them anything you wouldn't want me to, Boss.” He smiled. “Besides, this _is_ pretty nice. But if you work up the courage to tell them about yourself, I'll be there to back you up.”

 

She grinned at that and pulled herself closer to him. “Thanks Bull.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted a fic with bull and an ace inquisitor


End file.
